


Entitled

by sweettasteofbitter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/pseuds/sweettasteofbitter
Summary: Josephine is charmed by Isabela, but not by her hat.





	Entitled

**Author's Note:**

> I challenged myself to make this fic exactly 500 words. AO3 just has a way of counting words differently than MS Word.
> 
> Gosh, I love this pairing so much. They're...so good.

Josephine is positively taken with Isabela the moment they meet. Or she would be, if the seafarer wasn’t so infuriating to negotiate with, her being in cahoots with Varric didn’t raise the ire of the majority of the nobles, and her approach to card games wasn’t to cheat without even trying to play honestly.

But Isabela is beautiful, has seen faraway places Josephine can only ever dream of (exciting), and looks like she has at least five to ten knives on her body at any given moment (less exciting, but safe if on her good side). Isabela, if anything, is a challenge. She isn’t one for playing the Game, though she does play _games_ with people, intricacies of a different order. Josephine has a few tricks up her own sleeves, and she will have to use them if she wants to win, which she is determined to do.

Is it weakness, truly, to beat Isabela mercilessly at wicked grace after calling her out for cheating, take her for a walk on the battlements, steering her in this direction or that with a hand on her arm, only to end up in Josephine’s private quarters, pinned against her sturdy wooden desk with the intentions of having very... _delicate_ negotiations?

Ah. Perhaps so. Josephine will allow herself to be weak, then. It doesn’t mean she has lost.

Josephine isn’t quite certain how far she wants this to progress, but she does know that Isabela’s hands provide a very satisfying pressure against her hips, and that her kisses are excellent. She is, however, less than pleased with the large hat Isabela has been wearing almost constantly, and which keeps bumping against Josephine’s forehead.

Isabela has shown to be oddly protective of her headwear, so Josephine is not above creating a distraction. She slides a calculated hand into Isabela’s hair, tugs her closer, and bites her bottom lip with subtle teeth. Isabela hums approvingly, and Josephine plucks the hat off her head. She throws it, aiming for a place some feet away, and it lands gracefully on her desk chair.

Isabela leans back and frowns, putting the wrinkles in her forehead on display. She looks shocked; offended, almost.

“Do you take issue with my hat, Ambassador?”

“Oh no, not at all,” Josephine says. She wedges her hands underneath Isabela’s ostentatious coat and starts sliding it off her shoulders. “But it is…very _large_ , and I fear it is getting in the way. You should consider wearing it less.”

“Hold on now, sweet, how are people going to know that I am Admiral?”

“They will. You have no qualms announcing it to the room.”

The twitch in the corner of Isabela’s mouth tells Josephine she has won this round. It is now entirely in her right to make concessions.

Josephine retreats her hands from Isabela’s shoulders, hooks her fingers under her chain of office and lifts it over her head. The gold clangs as it collides with her desk.

“Very well, then,” Josephine says. “No more titles.”


End file.
